Shotacon
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sakura murid kelas satu di SMA Konoha. Mengikuti klub pembantu dimana anggotanya di tugaskan untuk mengunjungi TK untuk membantu anak-anak dalam belajar yang mebuat ia harus bertemu dengannya. Seorang bocah pirang bermanik saphire dan berkumis kucing. Dan apa yang terjadi ketika daya tarik memikatnya?


**Sakura murid kelas satu di SMA Konoha. Mengikuti klub pembantu dimana anggotanya di tugaskan untuk mengunjungi TK untuk membantu anak-anak dalam belajar yang mebuat ia harus bertemu dengannya. Seorang bocah pirang bermanik saphire dan berkumis kucing. Dan apa yang terjadi ketika daya tarik memikatnya?**

 **Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje, Diksi parah dan kegagalan lainnya.**

 **Mohon jika tak suka pair atau cerita untuk mengklik tombol back di kanan atas layar. Dan jika menyukainya, 'Selamat menikmati' saya ucapkan untuk anda. ^^**

.

.

.

TK Konoha.

Seisi kelas taman kanak-kanak mulai sepi. Ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh mereka yang menghuni ruangan ini untuk pergi keluar dan bermain. Meski begitu, tidak untuk kedua siswi SMA ini -Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino- yang lebih memilih diam di meja di depan kelas.

"Ino, bagaimana bisa mereka lengket padamu, _sih_?" Sakura menggeletakan begitu saja sisi wajahnya di atas meja. Memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti ke depan. Wajahnya kusut tak terkira. Helaan nafas berat tak luput dari aktivitasnya kini. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak mampu membuat anak-anak mendekat padanya. Padahal tak ada yang aneh ia rasa. Ia cantik, manis, baik hati, dan yang terpenting ia memiliki rambut gulali yang indah, apa yang kurang? Tapi kenapa anak-anak kecil tak mendekatinya?

'Argh' Ia acak rambutnya sebal. Percuma ia memasuki klub ini jika tak seorangpun mau mendekat dengannya, 'kan? Padahal ia berharap ia mampu memikat hati anak-anak TK dengan rambut manisnya. Secara anak-anak sangat menyukai permen gula kapas, bukan?

Tawa Ino mengalun mengisi indra auditori Sakura, membuat suasana hati yang memang sudah buruk menjadi semakin buruk.

"Itu karena effek kecantikan dari Ino- _sama_ ini. Semua pasti akan terpana pada pesona Ratu kecantikan jepang. Tak terkecuali anak-anak, Sakura." ujar Ino centil. Mengibaskan poninya berlaga bak seorang model. Sakura mendengus melihatnya.

"Terjun saja sana!" ucapnya sarkas. Ino merenggut, menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangan kanan yang bertumpu di meja. Menatap malas sahabatnya.

"Aku tak tau. Mereka datang begitu saja padaku." ucapnya santai.

Sreeg

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang telah berdiri. Menautkan alis memerhatikan sahabat merah jambunya yang meregangkan otot.

"Mau cari angin." dan dengan itu Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino yang menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap tak mengerti seorang yang keberadaannya cukup mencolok di matanya. Seorang bocah yang tengah asik bermain pasir sendiri sementara anak lain tengah bermain dengan temannya. Terlalu asik sendiri hingga menghiraukan gelak tawa dari anak lain membuat Sakura penasaran. 'Apa yang aneh darinya?' pikir Sakura saat itu. Menapakkan kaki mendekat sedikit demi sedikit tak mau mengganggu aktifitas sang bocah yang terlihat mengasyikan.

"Hey, Kamu sedang apa, adik manis?" Sakura menjongkokan diri di samping anak itu. Memerhatikan bagaimana tangan-tangan kecil anak itu membuat sebuah bulatan yang Sakura tak tahu apa itu.

Sang anak menoleh padanya. Memperlihatkan indah manik Saphire sang anak padanya. Untuk sekian detik Sakura dapat menikmati indahnya langit tanpa awan dari manik besar di hadapannya. Merasakan bagaimana manik itu menghipnotis dirinya hingga masuk dalam pesona anak berumur enam tahun tersebut. Seakan membuatnya lupa diri untuk membawa anak ini pulang kerumah dan memperkosanya.

" _Kawai-nee-san._ " ujar anak itu. Sakura tersentak. Merasa aneh dengan nama yang diucapkan sang bocah.

"Kawai- _nee-san_?" ulangnya. Sang bocah mengangguk. Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada pasir.

" _Nee-san_ cantik." Entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura merasa hatinya telah tertembak panah cinta akibat ucapan bocah ini. ' _Oh, astaga.'_ Sakura memegang pipinya malu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hu'um." Bocah itu menatapnya balik. Seakan mengatakan kesungguhan akan ucapannya. Tak tahan dengan tatapan sang bocah Sakura lekas menarik kedua pipi anak itu gemas.

"Kyaaa~ Siapa namamu? Katakan padaku~." teriak Sakura tertahan sembari tangannya liar menarik pipi sang bocah. Bocah itu menggerang.

" _Kawai-nee-san. I-ittai~._ " Sakura lekas menarik tangannya sembari tersenyum canggung. Menatap bagaimana pipi bocah itu memerah akibat ulahnya tadi.

" _Gomenne_ ~. Itu karena kau manis sekali." jawab Sakura "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Umur enam tahun lebih empat bulan." ucapnya fasih membuat Sakura semakin gemas.

"Kyaa~, kau memang manis. Boleh ku panggil Naru- _Chan_?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sakura tertawa senang.

"Oh, ya Naru- _chan_. Apa yang kau buat?" Sakura mengernyit melihat Naruto yang memasukan pasir pada ember sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ramen."

'eh?' Sakura mengerjap. Tak habis pikir dirinya, bagaimana Naruto akan membuat 'tiruan' ramen dari gundukan pasir yang di bulat-bulat dan seember pasir?

" _Kawai-Nee-san._ " ucap anak itu tiba-tiba memaksa Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari gundukan pasir yang Naruto buat.

"Hm?" gumamnya.

"Apa _Nee-san_ sudah punya pacar?"

"A-APA?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Mendengar penuturan aneh dari anak itu seakan membuka aib yang selalu membebaninya. Ia tak pernah pacaran. Tak pernah ada yang menyukainya ataupun mengatakan cinta padanya.

" _Sou ka_ , jadi belum ya. _Nee-san_ tidak terkenal."

Jleb

Dan saat kata itu meluncur dengan derasnya dari mulut Naruto tanpa berdosa membuatnya merasa terhempas oleh gelombang tsunami yang beberapa tahun lalu menerjang Jepang. Sakit, perih, sangat sakit, sangat perih hingga ia ingin mati rasanya.

Sakura menunduk muram. Membuat lingkaran dengan telunjuknya di atas pasir dengan ingus dan air mata menempel di wajahnya. ' _Dia jahat. Bermulut tajam._ ' racaunya dalam hati.

"Tapi tak apa. Meski _Nee-san_ berdada rata, Naru suka _Nee-san_." anak itu bangkit. Berjalan dengan cepat dan mengambil bunga dandelion kuning yang masih berupa kuncup dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura mengerjap.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, ayo kita menikah. _Nee-san_ jadi ibu dan Naru jadi ayahnya. _Nee-san_ buat ramen dan Naru baca koran. _Nee-san_ beres-beres rumah dan Naru pergi sekolah. _Ne?"_ Naruto nyengir sementara Sakura membeku di tempat. Menikmati masa-masa di mana pipinya merekah dan merasakan sensasi di mana darah berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Anak-anak, ayo semuanya berkumpul. Kita bersiap mengemasi barang dan pulang." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang guru sebelum menatap Sakura yang masih membeku. Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sakura. Memerhatikannya sebentar sebelum wajahnya mendekat pada Sakura.

Cup

Satu kecupan di pipi Naruto berikan pada Sakura membuat wajah itu semakin merah terbakar.

" _Kaa-chan_ selalu melakukan itu padaku saat Naru akan jauh dari _Kaa-chan_." ujarnya sebelum berlari menuju ruang kelas.

"Tunggu Naru pulang, _Nee-san_."

Sakura mengusap pipinya pelan. Merasakan setiap sensasi saat tangannya menyentuh jejak kecupan dari bocah pirang tadi. Merasakan jantungnya yang malah berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, merasakan panas wajahnya yang terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Sakura, kenapa diam begitu. Ayo cepat. Kita juga harus berbenah." Ino mengernyit kala tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. Kau kenapa?" Ia tepuk pundak gadis itu sehingga ia melihat sang empu yang tersentak.

Sakura yang baru saja tersadar lekas berdiri dan berbalik menatal sahabatnya dengan wajah yang tak terkira. "Katakan kalau aku sudah Gila, Ino! Ayo katakan!" paksanya sambil mencengkram dua telapak tangan Ino kuat.

Ino mengernyit. Tak mengerti sekaligus merasa sakit akibat remasan Sakura di tangannya. "Apa kau..."

"Katakan padaku kalau aku gila!" Beo Sakura sekali lagi. Wajahnya teramat merah bahkan menandingi rambut merah jambunya.

"Err, Kau gila." ringis Ino dengan sebelah alisnya menukik sementara yang lain terangkat. Tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pada teman merah jambunya.

"Kyaa~, tolong aku Ino. Aku tak mau di penjara." dan dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Ino dengan kuat. Ino sendiri gelagapan karenanya.

"Hah?"

"Pedophilia itu dilarang, tapi kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku sudah Gila." racau Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Ino seserius yang ia bisa.

"Aku menyukai anak itu, Ino. Oh Tidak. Bahkan, Aku mencintainya." teriak Sakura histeris.

"A-APA?!"

"Dia bilang sepulang seolah dia akan menikahiku. Bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap berkomitmen seperti itu, aku... Aku..."

Ino hanya mengerjap. Semakin tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Sakura. Dan ia bingung harus menelepon polisi atas aksi pedophilia Sakura atau menelepon Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena kegilaan Sakura. Ia tak tau.

 **End**

 **A/N : Udah gatal tangan ini dari dulu. Nunggu ide datang tentang Sakura yang menyukai Naruto kecil. Inspirasinya sih setelah buat ff Lolicon, 'Gimana kalo kebalikannya?' pikir saya waktu itu. Dan tadaa~, fic gaje dan abal tercipta. Ya udah,**

 **Thanks untuk yang review ff saya sebelumnya. Say! Saya akan memberi feedback beberapa waktu ke depan. Terima kasih kepada :**

 **narusakushinachiku (Ada Kok. Tiga malah XD, tapi thanks reviewnya. Soal kamu nih, saya gak ketebak. Nyerah, saya orangnya gak peka kalo kaitannya sama perasaan ;v ), Popok Orok ( x) ), Guest (Iya, tapi kapan-kapan ya, lagi males sekarang mah x) ), Guest (Gak bisa, abis ini saya yang dirawat Sakura XD, thanks reviewnya), Kokoro ((Belajarlah selagi bisa nak XD thanks reviewnya ), Guest (Berabe kalo terus ada sekuel, mau saya di hajar masa? XD thanks reviewnya), Me is Guest, Guest (Thanks juga reviewnya x) ), urahara (Lagi dalam proses, tenang aja. Pasti di lanjut kok) lutfi (Thanks reviewnya xD), Guest (Pastinya, thanks untuk reviewnya x) ), Esya. 27. BC, anto borok SNi, Hikari Cherry Blossom24, Arashi Itsuka, SR not AUTHOR, Ae Hatake, rezaalenya, Uni-chan552, fannyc, KenSherlocken, Ineedtohateyou,**

 **Terima Kasih reviewnya.**

 **Dan untuk fict ini, bagi Reader semuanya. Tolong berikan tanggapannya. Cacian, makian, dan kritik akan saya terima dengan lapang dada. Tapi akan lebih lapang lagi jika kalian memberi pujian sekaligus pernyataan bahwa saya, Galura no Baka Lucky 22 adalah Author ter-Ganteng di dunia. Tak tertandingi. Khoho**

 **Review please. ^^)a**


End file.
